Talent
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Oneshot. The school has a talent contest. And Sibuna takes a break from the mystery solving.


A/N: For Dodger :) and anyways my first HOA. So I havent seen the January 15th episode yet. I will tomorrow. So forgive me if anythings wrong

Muse Songs:

Cute by Stephen Jerzak

As The Bell Rings by Brad Kavanagh (FABIAN!)

Here I Am by Brad Kavanagh

Please listen to cute when you get to that part... Cause I don't want to use the entire song in this story but lyrics are scattered throughout it. Also the p.o.v stay the same till a change is marked. There's only one.

Disclaimer: I dont own HOA if I did Mick, Mara, and Alfie would be gone (They annoy me ok) -_- and there would be some sort of Jerome Fabian Nina triangle! Nor do I own the song Cute... And also if I owned HOA this would be part of an episode not a fanfic...

Anyways enough of that I present Talent Contest

* * *

Fabian P.O.V Monday 3 pm Living Room

"Fabian did you hear we're going to have a talent contest. Next Saturday" Amber said bouncing into the living room.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked looking up at her from my seat where I was strumming my guitar.

"Well each house needs at least one person to enter, and personal you're the only with talent that isn't joking or sports." Nina said appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"And it's a competition Fabian. If someone from our house wins. We win a day off of school any day the house picks." Amber said. "And I want that day off."

"I play for myself and sometimes whoever else is in the room, but I've never played in front of a crowd." I said plunking a guitar string

"Come on it can't be that bad. Please do it for me. And besides we need a day off of mystery solving." Nina said sitting down next to him.

"Fine fine fine. I'll do it. But don't be mad if I don't win." I smiled at Nina "I may have an idea for a song to play/sing."

"Well it's a good thing you agreed because Amber and I already signed you up." Nina said sticking her tongue out on him.

"You little sneaks, but anyways who idea was it." I asked wanting to know who decided it would be a good idea for me to sing in front of the school.

"Nina's." Amber said from across the room

"Why?"

"I've heard you play you're good. Show off your talent. But anyways I gotta jet I have chore duty tonight." Nina said standing leaving for the kitchen.

2 Days Later Wednesday 7 pm Mick + Fabian's Room

"Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me. I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak. Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week?" I mumbled strumming the guitar before scribbling it down on the piece of paper in front of me."

"So you're writing a song about someone, huh Fabian." Jerome said entering the room.

"Maybe," I said humming trying to think of another line. "Do you need anything because this is Mick's and my room not yours."

"I just heard you playing and I came to tell you. You will lose to the rap Alfie has been working on."

"Alright, anything else I have a lot of work to do on this song before the contest, this weekend."

"No that's it." He said heading back for the door. "Well there is one thing, you should tell that girl, because I heard from someone she has her eyes on someone. Better speak up before its too late."

"I have no clue what you're talking about Jerome."

"Sure that's what they always say." He said leaving.

2 days later Friday 3 PM Living room

"I'm falling in love. And wouldn't I like to think so. And every night I look at the stars out my window. And I hope I can see, the one that we saw together. It was just you and me and honestly, I'll look for that star forever."

"Its awesome Fabian. You're so going to win." Amber said.

"Thanks for listening. I don't want anyone else to hear it till next weekend. But I trust you."

"So whose it about?" Amber asked.

"Oh no one."

"Sure Fabian, it's a love song it has to be about someone." She whined, "I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Its not about anyone..." My voice started trailing off after any.

"Is it Nina? It's Nina isn't it? OHMYGOSH! You guys would be so cute together." She said her voice full of excitement.

"Maybe." I said silently hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I KNEW IT!" She heard...

"Don't tell anyone."

"I wont silly."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Nina asked entering the room.

"Nothing." Amber and Fabian said at the same time.

"Err okay." She said. "Ready for the contest Fabian? Its only 8 days away."

"Ready as I'll ever be." He smiled.

8 days later Saturday 10 pm night of the contest. Nina P.O.V

"And give it up for Jill everyone." Mr. Sweet announced.

"Fabian's up next" I said leaning over to whisper to Amber who then began to pass the word down to Patricia and Mick who were also sitting in this row.

"Give a warm round a applause for Fabian representing the Anubis house." Mr. Sweet announced before exiting stage left.

"So I'm going to sing a song I wrote for someone. I kind of hope she knows who she is. I've been working on this song for the past week. So here we go." He said before he started singing.

"Whose the song about Amber." I whispered.

"I can't tell you. I promised."

"But you never keep secrets."

"Well I've decided to start."

"You're as cute as a button. The things you do sure are something Are you running out of breath? From running through my head, all night." He finished singing. After he finished singing the auditorium erupted in applause

"WOO GO FABIAN!" Amber and I yelled at the same time.

"Alright students. Go back to your houses. We will announce the winner on Monday." Mr. Sweet said stepping back on stage.

Back at the house 10:30 pm Living room

"Way to go Fabian!" The house screamed when he returned to the home.

"Alright I will admit you did a lot better then me man." Alfie said going to shake his hand

"You were amazing." I said standing up to give him a hug.

"Nina can we talk." He asked whispering in my ear.

"Yeah." I smiled after we finished our hug.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my wrist and pulling to towards the kitchen.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked shyly.

"Its just do you know whom the song was about?"

"No." I asked nervously.

"Well it's about this girl from America who moved in 2 months ago. Who is trying to find treasure with a geek chic boy and an overly materialistic girl."

"Oh. I think I know her. She's got blonde curly hair right? Trying desperately to fit in. And not get in trouble with Victor."

"Oh so you do know her."

"I do, and something tells me she feels the same way." I smiled shyly at him.

"So..." He smiled back

"So what?" I said looking into his eyes 'Come on kiss me you idiot I'm sending the signs' I thought. And then it happened Fabian kissed me.

"See I told you they were a cute couple." Amber said to the rest of the house who was standing behind her

* * *

So I'm pretty sure the house's like bedtime is 10 but its special so its 11 :P its just 11 so if I'm wrong in the 10 thing just whatever!


End file.
